<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Blazing Fires, Whirlwinds &amp; Infinite Oceans by stubbornrhino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535317">Of Blazing Fires, Whirlwinds &amp; Infinite Oceans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino'>stubbornrhino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Junmyeon, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon had always had it difficult, more than the other water demons. He was on the smaller side, with no sign of his powers manifesting anytime soon, bottom of his species. But he still didn't ask for much, just some space and peace.<br/>That's all he could afford really. </p>
<p> <br/>Oh Sehun was wandering the earth for millenniums in search of his mate. Him stumbling upon his mate rolling on a shore and giggling was the best chance encounter that has ever happened to his immortal existence. He knew he would give him the world, drop the whole universe at his tiny feet because he deserved that.<br/>He could command that and much more really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Blazing Fires, Whirlwinds &amp; Infinite Oceans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really attached to this piece. I am posting it in its roughest shape so I apologize for that but I hope it will push me enough to resume it. </p>
<p>Its un-betaed and unedited.</p>
<p>Oh and of course italics represent flashback scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon stood on the balcony carved into the side of the cliff. The wind blowing his robes in various directions and with various strengths.</p>
<p>Sometimes, it was gentle on his skin, his clothes fluttering, sometimes a current will be strong enough to make his garb go wild and make him tighten his grip on the railing.</p>
<p>His heart was in turmoil, restless...speeding up randomly and then slowing down. The repeated unpredictability of his heart’s rhythm made him clutch his pendent tighter at times.</p>
<p>The soothing sound of waves crashing down below on the some smooth, some jagged rocks gave him a tiny amount of semblance of stability but not enough. Not enough to make him rest, to sleep at peace.</p>
<p>He stood up on his tiptoes and leaned on the edge to look down at the dark, frothing abyss. He sighed. If he jumped down from this balcony right now, he would hit and break the surface in exactly 2.3 seconds, the water will swallow him down at 2.5 seconds and at 3 seconds he will be at home. Just like always. He didn’t measure the time. His mate did.</p>
<p>His mate, who has been on a quest for almost a week now. It was supposed to be three days. He was promised three cuddles deprived days and that’s it but a messenger on fourth day, early in the morning on their doorstep was an indication enough that it will take longer. Longer nights. Longer lonely nights. Longer nights without the warmth he was addicted to. He stomped his foot.</p>
<p>He was angry. It made him angry, the thought of sleeping alone in their gigantic bed. Again for the fifth night. And he still had two more to go if the messenger’s word was anything to go by! The ocean below harmonized with his mood and turned into a frenzied mess of blue and green and black, not too strong but still conspicuous enough.</p>
<p>“You are doing it again, Jun.” A voice said. Soft but still strong enough to be heard over the winds and the waves. He huffed and refused to acknowledge the presence. His lower lip jutted out in petulance. He will stand here and he will keep doing that!</p>
<p>A sigh. “Jun.”</p>
<p>The authority in the voice didn’t falter him even a little bit. He ignored the irritating someone with will stronger than the cliff his home was carved into. Until that someone touched his shoulder and tried to move him away from the edge. He held onto the stone edge tighter, stronger for the next few seconds and then the fight drained away from his body. His hands lost its grip and his weight was taken by the person holding him.</p>
<p>He was pulled backwards inside, his heels dragging on the stone floor, till they crossed the threshold of the huge double doors and then wind gently closed the door as he savoured the sight of the infinite ocean meeting looming sky far, far in the horizon where the setting sun showered their union with pink that was pinker than the roses that bloomed in Junmyeon’s midnight garden. Then he was looking at the carved inside of the ornate doors that told stories, different ones...old ones...barbaric ones, tales of mythical beasts, fire and ash. All of it bathed in golden light so bright he had to blink his eyes.</p>
<p>He flopped his body some more and the person holding him sighed. He was being childish, he knew but he was frustrated and Jongdae will take the brunt of it.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon! If you don’t behave, I’ll drop your ass right now!” The voice said again, strain evident in it. Junmyeon was offended, he was not heavy, at all. Jongdae was just faking it. He scoffed. <em>Drop my ass, as if!</em></p>
<p>“You know you won’t.” His voice was dry but the corners of his lips curled up, pushing his cheeks up, not much just a twitch. He took his sweet time to straighten up and turned around.</p>
<p>There he was Jongdae, his forehead lines prominent, eyes two pale blue slits, glaring at Junmyeon. The chubbier man of the two stuck out his tongue in retaliation and turned away. He heard another sigh that he decided to ignore.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Dae?” He asked his eyes moving from one place to another, looking at the gold, taking it all in. The sight always left him breathless even after years of living in his home.</p>
<p>He heard there was more!</p>
<p>Heaps and heaps of it, jewels you’ve never heard of, precious metals you’ve never seen, accumulated over millenniums and then some but his mate has bargained almost half of it for this place. The place they now call their home. A haven that was specifically built for Jun, a home away from home, of sorts.</p>
<p>Junmyeon had cried when he had heard what his mate had done to acquire their home because he knew how important hoarded treasure was for his mate’s species. He had cried hard and long till all he could do was hiccup. His mate had found him breathless, on the floor sobbing his heart out and had gone crazy. Because he couldn’t understand what could possibly upset Junmyeon so much and he had cradled the smaller till his sobs had quieted down enough and he had been able to make sense of Junmyeon’s garbled words.</p>
<p>“T-treas-sure ... g-g-gone....” Two words were enough to send his mate sprawling on the floor, Junmyeon on top him, shaking due to all the laughing. He had rubbed his red eyes and looked at his mate incredulously. Did his mate finally succumb to insanity? His mate has proceeded to cup his cheeks and press soft kisses on his damp cheeks.</p>
<p>“Silly, silly Jun.” He had said. “You’re my treasure.” He had said. “Nothing compares to you.” And he continued to put Junmyeon’s worries at rest.</p>
<p>“My brother will skin me alive if I don’t check up on you at least twice a day.” Jongdae’s voice pulled him back from the memory lane.</p>
<p>Of course. His best friend wasn’t his best friend anymore. He was on bodyguard duty.</p>
<p>“As you can see I am fine and dandy.” He twirled once, to show his “fine” self, his robes swishing behind him. He saw the other man rolling his eyes at his theatrics. That put a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s not like he has gone to a war you know. It’s just a council meeting. He will be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>It was his turn to roll his electric blue orbs. “Well I do know that and he is still not here. Do you think I should go and check on him? Bring him back.” Junmyeon bit his lip. Maybe voicing this was not such a good idea. He saw Jongdae striding towards him and then his shoulders were held in a strong grip.</p>
<p>“Do you want to give him a heart attack? Are you so bored of me that you want to see me die? Is that it?” Who was dramatic now, huh? A chuckle left his throat at his friend’s serious face. He patted one of the hands that was gripping his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Dae. I am just kidding. I am insane but I am not suicidal.” He solemnly added. His mate would burn down half of the world if he got to know that Junmyeon left their abode in his condition. And he loved the world intact and not a burning mass, thank you Sir.</p>
<p>Jongdae looked at him for a second more to gauge if he was lying. He must have felt assured because he let Junmyeon go with a nod. Then they talked about everything and nothing till it was time for his friend to go. He bade Jongdae farewell with a heavy heart. The moment Jongdae left his shoulder slouched, his sigh echoed in the bed chamber.</p>
<p>He walked beyond the gigantic bed and towards the door and opened them by touching his pendent to the small nook that was made just for it. He pushed them just enough for him to slip by and closed them immediately behind him.</p>
<p>Instantly, he was bombarded with his mate’s scent and he inhaled deeply...fresh pine but with a hint of mint and the smell of wind before hurricane, dangerous but oh so tempting. He sighed. This will have to do for the time being.</p>
<p>He went and lay down on the rug slowly, curling up on his side. Facing away from the fireplace that started roaring the moment he entered. Surrounded by the comforting presence of his mate, the warmth of the familiar fire on his back and the feel of softest rug on his fingers, his eyes blinked slower and slower....when he eventually fell in the welcome darkness of slumber, he dreamt...he dreamt of sunlit shores and gentle breeze blowing in with the pine smell he came to love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon stomped his foot angrily as he emerged from the water that was bluer than the skies, greener than the moss and clearer than a mirror. He was fuming. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How dare they? How dare they do that to him? What did he do so wrong that he was boycotted by his own colleagues? Was being kind such a bad thing for a demon? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up at the sky and screamed. When the frustration drained from his body and he felt weak enough he plopped down on the shore unceremoniously. He sat like that for a while, his stance like a small babe, back hunched, legs stretched, fingers moving through the obsidian coloured sand, in circles, a slow and rhythmic pattern. Then suddenly he kicked his legs, once and stretched on his back looking at the clear sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The weather was pleasant. The gentle sunrays showering his face bought a smile on his face. He loved these kind of days, not too strong but not too weak either, just somewhere in between like the universe couldn’t decide which way to go. He moved his arms in the sand, creating black sandy wings on his either sides. He giggled then because the fine sand tickled his arms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His worries forgotten for a moment or two, he closed his eyes and the back of his eyelids turned a bright colour because of the sun that was shining upon them. Maybe he actually drifted off like that or maybe he hung in the limbo of nothingness that preceded sleep he didn’t know but what he knows is that his senses sang and rejoiced when he first inhaled it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the aroma of hurricane, unstoppable, dauntless, annihilating everything in its path, remaking it, remoulding the surroundings, remaking it, giving it a new shape. As if wiping the slate clean and pushing the world towards a new beginning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was scary, the thought of being obliterated to naught by the outlandish indomitable force. But his body disagreed with his brain and that confused him more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His body was more alive than it had ever been or felt before in his existence of hundreds of years when that gust of wind came and washed over him. His hair stood up not in dread but in pleasure and his eyes fumbled to open, fighting against their heavy lids and the drowsiness weighing upon them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finally managed to make his limbs cooperate, he scrambled and stood up, faltering and his eyes blinking rapidly and his vision still groggy. He turned, round and round, looking for the source of it, the presence that made his blood warm in his veins but he found nothing. His trembling eyes settled on the tree line that led to a forest he never ventured in before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt them then, eyes on him....a gaze trying to penetrate his soul, a gaze he couldn’t meet no matter how much he tried. The temptation to follow was strong but the fear of unknown stronger and Junmyeon was anything but an explorer. So he stayed on the shore, waves barely lapping at his feet, trying to penetrate the thick sheltering darkness provided by the tall trees to whoever or whatever was out there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sudden zephyr sauntered towards him, filling his olfactory senses with pine and stormy nights and....and something more he couldn’t place. He stumbled back with the overwhelming sensation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it also brought with it something else, something substantial.... a sharp voice.... a gentlest whisper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mine</em>
  <em>~....”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon’s whole being shook with that one word, so he did what any other sane demon would do. He turned and ran like his immortal life depended on it. Because it probably did. He took one last look at the forest before diving in the soothing water, his home, safe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He decided to lock the sight of two burning emerald orbs he glimpsed at, away in the part of his brain that was secured for the things he never wanted to ponder over ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon he was swallowed by the ocean, washing away the specks of dark sand stuck to his pale skin as if it would erase what just happened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>He felt warm, warmer than usual and he panicked for a minute but just a minute.... then he felt being cradled and he sighed. He was home.</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Except it didn’t. It didn’t help and it didn’t erase.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon let the tide pull him away from the shore and the mystery...away, away he went, his mind still on the emerald dots, shining bright like they held the universes till he reached the floor of the ocean. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s when he was shaken out of his reverie, literally. He looked around and what he found himself in the middle of a pandemonium and the sight was not helping his sprinting brain neither was it aiding his thudding heart. He clutched his chest in order to still the traitor from jumping out of his throat or breaking his rib cage. That won’t be good. Even an immortal won’t be able to survive from that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed to lie down amongst his soft blankets and stare at the ceiling and count the rings on it. There were 2537 in total. He knew already. He had counted them already numerous times on numerous occasions. That’s what he did whenever he was in a predicament, which was almost every day. That is also what he did when he was upset or angry, which, also, was almost every day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The chaos coursing through him, taking over one vein at a time took precedence over whatever everyone else was going through. So he didn’t ask anyone anything and walked slowly, counting each step, towards the only place that gave him comfort. It was the only place in the world he felt safe at. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not like he saw the world, he didn’t even step a foot beyond the shore he loved but he assumed that nothing would provide him the warmth his own home would. So he weaved his way faster and faster through the scattering demons till Shelly came into view. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He named it, admitted, not one of his best puns. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He might not have been rich but he worked hard for years and earned enough to buy a small piece of ocean floor. He was shocked at the skyrocketing prices of properties but eventually he got there, saving one dime then adding another to it then another and one more and so on. He had his eyes on that one teeny tiny piece of sea, for months. He begged the broker, one of the better water demons, nothing like his colleagues, to save it for him and the fellow was kind enough to co-operate. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he paid a hefty amount of sum to the man named Guz, hehehe, for what now he could proudly call his space, he had it custom made then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shelly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a shell house inspired from the outer shell of a moon snail. Just for his tiny self and it was peach in colour, just like he loved and wanted it to be. Not bright peach, oh no no, but the weathered peach colour, peach that mellowed out as days passed by and became more pleasant to the eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amidst the giant structures with all the sides and angles and dark colours it was bright and tiny and absolutely beautiful, just like him, his mother has said the one and only time she had came for a visit. He had beamed with pride then, chest puffed out, his small horns twitching making his red hair ruffle on his head. It was his own and no one else’s and that was the only fact that mattered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he made his way towards his teal coloured front door, he mentally patted himself for not getting bumped or bumping into anyone. He wasn’t sure if he could handle a lecture today on how a low classed demon like him should behave. It just wasn’t in him today...to deal with all the crap because his mind was already fixated on something else or should he rather say someone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He quickly got inside and locked the door behind him in turn successfully blocking the pure noise that was outside. He started shedding his clothes and as he reached his beloved sanctuary, his bed, he gingerly slipped beneath the covers and settled himself for the long task ahead of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today he would do it from the centre and outwards, he decided. Then he started counting...one....two...three...till he convinced himself that those green, green sparkling eyes and that one four letter word didn’t turn his monotonous world upside down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, his vision not clear yet, sleep still clouding it but he noticed that his back was no longer facing the fireplace.</p>
<p>Now, it was nestled against a rumbling furnace and he smiled. But his face immediately shaped itself into a frown. Nope. He tried and tried to move the mountain he was in clutches of, he might have landed a kick or two but to no avail. He huffed and scooted away and curled in on himself to create space between them, his mate and himself. But he was instantly pulled closer to the heat again. Junmyeon was rewarded with a nudge on his neck that made him sigh in pleasure and resignation.</p>
<p>His body remained rigid for a few more breaths and then he snuggled himself closer, closer to the sun. Yet alive and still not burning.</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't disclosed what species Sehun belongs to. Everything will happen with time but there are enough hints to make a strong guess as to what he is.</p>
<p>Tags will change. More characters will be added.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>